Colors of the Sky
by punkneeter
Summary: With the recent loss of his mother, Tsuna leaves his family behind to get away from the resentments of his father and brother and finds himself in London with his friend, Haru. However, Tsuna encounters a fedora wearing stranger that he can't help but feel that he's met before.
1. Chapter 1

Colors of the Sky

Chapter 1: In the Air Tonight

Tsuna knew that he shouldn't have left his bed this morning.

He was currently soaking wet from the rain which was per-usual in London's weather forecast. And of course, Tsuna forgot to grab his umbrella before he left. He was currently wearing a brown overcoat, a white dress shirt, black slacks, and Converse, all of which were currently soaked through and had began to stick to his skin. It was six o'clock in the evening and the London train had just arrived. Luckily for him, it wasn't unbearably crowded. Still, hundreds of people were fighting to get onto the station. Many would no doubt seek a cabbie to avoid the rain as they make their way home.

Many of the people that lingered on the bus had given him disapproving glances. Tsuna often knew that he wasn't the brightest kid in his class, nor was he the most athletic, nor was he the most attractive- despite his mother's assurance that all of that was not true. Nonetheless, Tsuna learn to get used to the stares and whispers behind his back, ignoring the ones that were being currently given to him as best as he could..

His full name was actually Tsunayoshi Sawada, but he always prefered to be called Tsuna. It was often how he introduced himself, always avoiding using his full name so people wouldn't recognize who he was. Sawada was a name well known in the world of business and the media. The less that people knew that there was another Sawada was for the best. He couldn't afford to have another talk with his father on how he was tarnishing the family name nor could bare to hear another lecture on the perfection that is his brother, Giotto. Tsuna was the only name really that wasn't said with disdain. Plus, the name suited him. Or at least, that's what his mom told him.

Tsuna watched the train and all the disproving stares that passed by when he got off on his stop. He never particularly like it here in London. Sure, it was beautiful and had a rich history, but it was always raining and was constantly gloomy. It could just be the Italian or Japanese in him, seeking the sun. But he did find comfort in it. It always matched his mood.

Tsuna wasn't particularly wealthy. He had a stable job that he was only able to get from his friend Haru. They were childhood friends. Probably the only friend Tsuna had in all of his life. She was the only one that didn't mock him or pushed him down because of who he was. The first time they met was when a group of kids ganged up on him at the end of middle school. They were just bullies that had nothing better to do with their time and often sought him out since he was their favorite target. But Haru hated bullies and scared the hell out of them when she knocked one of them out with one punch, She did break her wrist from the impact, but everyone decided then on to stay away from her. Ever since then they were inseparable. But then her and her family moved to London for her father's work, but they wrote to each other everyday. Tsuna honestly doesn't know what he would do if he never met her.

It was 7 o'clock now. Tsuna wanted nothing more than to go home, take a bath, and go to sleep. But it was his birthday and Haru practically blackmailed him into going out to celebrate his birthday at a pub near his apartment. The moment he agreed to it, he was already wishing he hadn't. It was stupid. The only person that would be there would be her and she often got drunk too fast and he always had to make sure that she didn't leave with someone who was taking advantage of her. It wasn't a bad thing, it just that she usually left him alone when she was the one that practically force him to join these gatherings and then he was the one who cleaned up the mess. It was the thought that counted despite the failure that would come Tsuna reasoned.

Tsuna was pulled out his musing when his phone started to ring a song by Mozart. It was the ringtone that he had set up for Haru. It was unnecessary since only three people had his number and she was the only one that called.

"Tsuna, where the hell are you," Haru asked. It was somewhat hard to hear her since there was a lot of background noise. She no doubt already started to drink without him based off the volume of her voice.

"I'm on my way. The train was late because of the rain. I should be there soon," replied Tsuna.

"Oh yeah? Well hurry your ass up, these drinks aren't going to drink themselves."  
They might as well since Tsuna wasn't one for drinking. He never liked the taste of alcohol. It was too bitter for his liking. The most he could handle was sparkling water and champagne or a Shirley Temple when he was feeling daring. Going to the bar was probably the last place he wanted to be. It had everything he hated: people, noise, smoke, people, alcohol, and people who had drank too much alcohol. Honestly, it was really just an excuse for Haru to go out and drink- not that she needed an excuse, but she always did like the crowds that you would find in one.

It took another ten minutes for Tsuna to get to " Rick's." Luckily, it had stopped raining before he had got off of the train. It was not surprising that the bar was crowded with people. There was a big football game today, but Tsuna wasn't one for sports and didn't really know who was playing. It took a few seconds, but Tsuna found Haru at table with some of her friends that he met before. She waved at him excitedly when she saw him. Haru hugged him when he got close. He greeted everyone, but he knew that her friends were there because she asked them to. They did wish him a happy birthday though and even bought him a present. But Tsuna was pretty sure that Haru either bought it or told them what to buy.  
The girls immediately began a conversation that Tsuna promptly ignored. He was going to loo and was then going to the bar which Haru asked if he could get her a London Pride on his way back. There was no one in the bathroom which Tsuna was happy about. He always found it awkward to use the public bathroom when other people were around. He didn't want to risk someone coming in so he quickly did his business and made his way back to get the drinks.

The bar was crowded with a lot of men and some women that were enchanted with the telly as they watch the game. Many were drinking beer or some cocktails, none of which he could recognize.

"What can I get for you," asked the bartender.  
"Can I get the London Pride and a glass of water, please?" asked Tsuna  
The bartender gave him a strange look, but nonetheless gave him his order. Tsuna was about to turn around and go back to the table when he saw that Haru was currently talking and drinking with a man that Tsuna didn't know. Sighing, Tsuna took a seat on a stool that was open. He didn't know what to do with the beer besides drink it. He was beginning to regret coming even more so and was quite frankly thinking of just leaving. But he was here now and he might as well make the most of it. There was nothing particularly interesting nor was there anything that captured his eye.

Forcing himself to chug the beer, Tsuna was getting ready to leave when he saw someone he didn't see before. It was just a man that secluded himself in the far corner of the room where no one really ventured and was strangely much darker in lighting compared to the rest of the room. He was tall with dark black hair and eyes. He wore a dark gray turtleneck, black pants, and spit-shine, black dress shoes. His attire no doubt help him blend in the darkness that surrounded him.

Tsuna wasn't sure what about him that captured his attention. He was just another bloke in the bar. Yet, there was a strange sense of familiarity with him. There was just something about him. He had this dangerous quality about him. He offered an unspecified challenged. He could have been an off-duty soldier based off his built. But there was something else. It was in the way that he positioned himself, the way his eyes would survey the room- taking in every detail around him.

It was no surprise that he caught Tsuna's eye from across the room. It send a shiver down his back, But from that one look, Tsuna began to imagine a life with him. But his chilling stare was too much for him to bare and had looked away. When he looked back up the eyes had never left him. His calculating black eyes were rooted to him. It was a weird staring contest that Tsuna had already lost the first time. However, there was a feeling, one that he could not quite describe, would not leave him. Tsuna looked away a second time, but it was because of Haru asking him if he was leaving. Tsuna didn't even notice that he had already had his coat on and was currently blocking the entrance.

" Yeah. It's getting pretty late and I have to go home and feed Natsu" said Tsuna.

Natsu was his pet cat that Haru had gotten him as an early birthday present.  
"Okay, well I guess I'll see you on Monday at work" said Haru as she gave him a hug and an extra umbrella since it started to rain again. She no doubt knew that he forgot his at his apartment and brought him an extra one.

They hugged again, but before Tsuna left he looked for that mysterious guy again. But he wasn't there. It was as if he was never there. Maybe the beer was getting to him, Only the Lord knows that he was a lightweight. Yet, even though Tsuna was walking towards his apartment complex, he couldn't forget that him. He couldn't forget his eyes or the strange feeling he brought him.


	2. Chapter 2

Colors of the Sky

Chapter 2: The Ghost of Beverly Drive

Tsuna wasn't expecting to see that man again. It was in the the most unlikely of places. He was at his favorite tea and coffee cafe that was just a few blocks away. He was working on an application for an arts school in Paris. He didn't think that he would get in, but Haru encouraged him to at least try since he would never know what could happen. But just when he was going to ask the waitress if he could get another order of green tea, he saw the same man from the bar enter. He wasn't wearing what he did that night a few weeks ago. Instead, be wore a fitted suited and a fedora. His shoes were more or less the same, but they were Oxfords now.

It was funny really. What were the odds of him seeing that same man again? They weren't very high as far as Tsuna was concern. He half believed that the man was just a figment of his imagination. But there he was. Walking straight towards him with a cup of coffee. This wasn't exactly what Tsuna was expecting.

From up close, he could see that he was much taller than he originally thought he was. It sent a bit of bitterness inside him since he wasn't very tall himself, taking more on his mom's side of the genes than his father's.

"May I have a seat?" he asked.

There cafe wasn't very crowded. There were a couple of open spaces throughout the cafe and there wasn't any good reason for him to join Tsuna, Or, at least, none that Tsuna could think of.

"Uh, sure. No one is sitting there anyway," said Tsuna.

His voice, Tsuna noticed, was gruff. Yet, it had a sort of delicacy to it. It reminded him of red wine, rich with velvet and bitterness. It wasn't noticeable at first, but he smelt faintly of cologne and cigarettes which Tsuna didn't particularly find pleasant. He hated the smell of cigarettes. Tsuna also notice his fingers. They were pale, fainting discolored, and were stained with ink, paint, and some sort of black powder that smelled of burnt charcoal.

When the man cleared his throat, Tsuna's brown eyes snapped up to meet endless black ones.

"My name is Reborn. I saw you at Rick's didn't I? Or am I mistaken."  
By the tone of the voice, it was very clear that he wasn't. He knew that Tsuna was the exact same person he saw at Rick's a few weeks ago. It took a minute for Tsuna to realize that he was just staring him before he introduced himself.

"Oh, um yeah. That was me. My name is Tsunayoshi, but please, call me Tsuna ," said Tsuna.

"There's no last name that goes with that Tsunayoshi?" asked Reborn.  
Tsuna's eye twitched at the use of his first name.

" Its Sawada. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada."  
Tsuna was bitterly waiting for the recognition to appear in his eyes, but it didn't. They were studying him, or at least that's what Tsuna thought he was doing. Reborn's eyes didn't show much of anything. Probably, judging him no doubt.

There was an awkward silence that took over them. Tsuna didn't particularly like awkward silence. In fact, he just prefers to not have any conversation with anybody if he could help it, mainly to avoid situations like this.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" ask Reborn.  
"Not particularly. Why, should I?" Tsuna replied.  
"So you've forgotten" continued Reborn  
It was more of a statement than a question. Which was probably for the best since Tsuna didn't really know how to reply to that. Another reason why he just prefers to not talk to anyone.

"I'm an acquaintance of your brother, Giotto" said Reborn.

Perfect. This wasn't exactly what Tsuna needed at the moment either. The mention of brother always brought for waves of problems for Tsuna. And if an acquaintance of his was talking to him, then that meant that his brother was looking for him. Again.

"Oh, really? And what does he want?" said Tsuna rudely.

His tone caused Reborn to raise a delicate eyebrow, but answered him nonetheless.

" Nothing. He just simply asked me to visit you and see how you were doing. Making sure that you weren't "slowly killing yourself" as he put it."  
So his damn brother couldn't even bother to see him. He sent somebody else to do it. Another wave of displeasure coursed through Tsuna. His brother always brought trouble to his life.

"Well, as you can I see, I am not 'slowly killing' myself. And if you may excuse me, there is somewhere I need to be" said Tsuna abruptly.

There was in fact nowhere he needed to be. He had nothing to do today and that was the sole reason why he left his apartment in the first place. But he couldn't just say that. And he didn't really want to return to his apartment. But before Tsuna could decided on what he was going to do since apparently he need to look like he was in a rush somewhere, Reborn had grabbed his wrist before he could escape.

"There was something else. He left a message for you" said Reborn as he handed him an envelope. Tsuna clutched it in his hand and walked away. Why does he even bother getting up in the morning?


	3. Chapter 3

Colors of the Sky

Chapter 3: Runaway

Tsuna in the end decided that he didn't want to return to his apartment and he couldn't go back to the cafe, and so he found himself walking in the park. There was still a bit of chill in the air, but the sun was out, shining its light all around.

The cold air was refreshing and the slight warmth from the sun reminded him of home. Overall, it was relaxing and it helped Tsuna calm down from the interaction with the man from earlier. .

Tsuna didn't think much of it then, since he was too busy being angry, but there was something about the suave man that Tsuna not only found to be very attractive, but mysterious. There was no air of danger around him, making him _seem_ harmless, but Tsuna had a feeling that would change if the situation calls for it.

The Fedora-wearing man was dangerous, Tsuna's intuition told him so. Tsuna could easily tell that his clothes were finely-made and expensive, fitting into the image that his father and brother held themselves with. However, Tsuna doesn't remember seeing him before at a gathering or in the mansion.

The thing that standed out the most in his appearance and in the way he presented himself was the innocent curly sideburns bouncing next to his face. There was just something about them that caused a bell to ring in his head, but Tsuna just couldn't figure out where he's seen or heard of them before. In the end, the strangest thing was that he seemed surprised that Tsuna didn't recognize him at all. It wasn't Tsuna's fault.

Tsuna always kept to himself, least he risk embarrassing the family in some way. Of course, he might have met him at a party or an art show, but Tsuna was never very good with names or faces. But like before, at the bar, there was this air of familiarity with him, as if he knew him his whole life.

Tsuna shook his head. Despite the feeling, Tsuna has never met this man. He was just another person from the life he left behind.

Sighing in anguish, Tsuna took out the letter the man had given him and sat at a nearby bench. He never liked to read the letters his brother sent to him.

 _Dear Tsunayoshi,_

 _It has been awhile since we last talked. Of course I have been busy with work and you suddenly leaving didn't really help with the already lacking of communication. I'll make sure that I keep this short. Father is looking for you. You're lucky he hasn't found you yet, but he will soon enough. You know how he gets. I'm not sure why he's looking for you this time, but keep notice. If you're planning to go to school in Paris, which I'm sure you are, then you better do it under a false name. Having a Sawada attending an art school wouldn't exactly give you father's approval. I should also remind you that the Yule Ball will be held at the estate and it is required that you attend. Father hasn't forgiven you for missing the last hosting. Again, you know how he gets. It would be in everyone's best interest that you attend the ball. And lastly, I know that you are running low on cash at the moment. Honestly, couldn't you have gotten a better job? You're a Sawada for God's sake. Anyway, I put a large sum into your private account since I know you'd rip and even burn any check or cash I'd give you. Until then, try not to kill yourself. You practically starve yourself when you're alone. You knows Mother would kill you for it if she was here._

 _Sincerely, Giotto Sawada_

 _CEO of Sawada Inc. of Technology_

 _Head Advisor of Vongola Enterprise_

Tsuna crumpled the letter and threw it into the nearest trash bin and stare at it in disdain. It was just like his brother to do something like this. At the very least, he was somewhat on his side. If what Giotto said was true, then that meant that he needed to make new living arrangements. Not only so that he didn't receive another letter from him, but to keep his father at bay.

Pulling his coat closer to him, Tsuna stood up and made his way back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Colors of the Sky

Chapter 4: Black Sun

The next day, Tsuna told Haru all about the interaction with the strange man from yesterday during their lunch break.

If he were to think about back then, he never could have imagine himself working for a fashion magazine. Tsuna had always hated office work and the endless piles of paperwork brought tears to his eyes, but it was the only job he could get.

Nonetheless, Tsuna pulled through and worked long hours just to fulfill the tasks of his manager and boss had given him. He didn't know how Haru did it or how she has worked there for so long, but unlike him, she worked for the fashion department. If anything, her workload was just as much, but she was a designer and it called for her attention more often than not. Haru never minded even when she was exhausted from work because it was her passion. She was alway creative with her costumes when they were younger and now she's creating a spring collection for the fashion show in Paris.

Tsuna was very happy for his friend to have reached her dreams, but bitter resentment would fill him when he least expected it.

Like Haru, he had always dreamed of working in Paris, but as a pianist.

His mother was a world class pianist, the greatest in her generation. Millions of people would come to watch her play and it was there that his father had met her. Smitten with her, he courted her with gifts and flowers at every show. It took years for his mother to agree to a single date, but very soon she too fell in love with him.

It wasn't long until they were married and expecting.

When Giotto was born, it was the happiest moment of their lives. People around the world celebrated his birth, Tsuna's father most of all. He was everything that they needed to complete the perfect picture that they had created. That was, until, Tsuna had come along unexpectedly.

Of course, both parents were overjoyed with another child on the way. That was, until, Nana began to have health problems. There was something wrong with the way Tsuna was developing and it was causing a strain her body. The doctors had told her that she could die when giving birth and if not, then she would remain very ill for the rest of her life. Iemitsu had decided then that they should abort the baby for her health, but Nana refused. As young as Tsuna was, she loved her child dearly and she wanted to keep him despite the risk. Unable to deny her, Iemitsu agreed in the end, reluctantly.

True to their word, Tsuna was born healthy, but Nana became very ill and her health continued to decline as time went on.

Nana was retired then, unable to travel and perform with her health and with raising Tsuna. It wasn't much of a sacrifice for her for she loved Tsuna a lot. They spent their days cooking, painting, reading, and teaching Tsuna how to play. It wasn't long until he could play just as well as she could.

It was always just them since Giotto was in the progress of becoming the CEO of the family company and his father was always busy with business as well. They had developed a very close relationship and it had hit Tsuna very hard when his mother had passed away.

Ever since then, his father had always blamed him for her his death and always made sure to remind him whenever they crossed paths. The loneliness of the mansion, empty without his mother's presence, had led Tsuna to leave.

Haru had invited him to her place and found him a job. She was the greatest friend that Tsuna could ever have and he was truly in her debt. But she would swat him playfully everytime he told her so.

There was no else who he could go to with his problems.

"So what are you going to do," she asked after he told her about the letter. "I mean, you have to come up with something otherwise your father is going to get you sooner or later."

Tsuna watched as she stabbed her salad, flinching everytime he hear a loud crunch.

"I don't know. He told me I can't miss the Yule Ball this year since I missed the last one."

Haru hummed in reply and kept here eyes focused on her salad, as did Tsuna. He wasn't very hungry and had simply ordered some tea with small bowl of soup, but both were equally cold now that he lost his appetite.

"I still think you should apply to that school, Tsuna. You've been dreaming about going there for years. I know you will get in, even if you don't think you will."

Tsuna remained silent and waited for her to finish eating, but that didn't go as planned.

"Hey Tsuna," Haru began, elbowing him on his side to get his attention. "Isn't that the guy from before?"

Tsuna followed the fork she was pointing with to find Reborn walking out of the cafe from across the street. He had a cup of coffee and a small box of what Tsuna assumes were pastries. Tsuna was surprised because he didn't seem the type to eat sweets and because this was the third time he was seeing the man.

"He's very good looking," Haru continued. She was watching him with narrow eyes and her nose was slightly pointed upward in distaste. "A lot older than I thought he would be."

Tsuna didn't hear her much after that, he kept his eyes locked on Reborn as he walked into a black Maserati that gleamed in a menacing fashion, much like its owner.

Right when Reborn was going to slide in the driver's seat, he caught his eye. Tsuna flinched and a shudder went through him when he saw him smirk and tilt his hat before disappearing in his car. Next to him, Haru had frowned with both of her eyebrows raised in surprised. When she looked at Tsuna, she was more surprised to see his eyes glow a honey orange.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alone

Tsuna didn't see Reborn again after that day. He wasn't particularly bothered by it, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious about it. However, there were more pressing matters.

The Yule Ball was in less than two months and he was nowhere closer to finding a different apartment or getting into Lumiere. Both were equally important if he didn't want his father to find him. But Tsuna didn't have the money or the time. Haru was right, his best bet was to apply and get into Lumiere, but he couldn't go under his birth name. He was finally able to hide under the paparazzi's radar when he left the country and didn't appear at the party of last year, but if he were to get into Lumiere, it would bring all sorts of attention that Tsuna couldn't afford to let happen.

Tsuna walked slowly and crashed landed on his couch, Natsu barely missing the impact and hissed appropriately.

There was just too much to do.

It was times like this when Tsuna was reminded of his dame self. Try as he may, he was always clumpy and terrible in all subjects. It was a miracle that he passed high school, but that was probably because his father pulled some strings to stop further embarrassment. Playing the piano was the only thing he was good at, but his father had forbid further playment of the piano in the house because it reminded him too much of his deceased wife.

There was a time when Tsuna had agreed for it too reminded him of his mother and her death, but it was his only solace, his only reminder of her and her love for him. Unknown to his father, she was the one who had wanted Tsuna to apply for that school in the first place, but he always refused since he never wanted to leave her alone. Now there was nothing left holding him back but his fear of his father's reaction.

For as long as he could remember, there was always this barrier between him and his father. He always had something to say about how Tsuna did things and how Giotto did them better. It was obvious that Giotto was the favorite between the two and while his father never outright said it, he definitely showed it. It was one of the reasons as to why he left the mansion in the first place. That place was too lonesome and toxic and Tsuna couldn't stand to be there anymore.

He didn't plan to stay in London as long as he did, but there was not much he could do. As much as he hated it, he needed his father's approval. Like that was ever going to happen. As talented as Tsuna might be, his father was a very powerful man and he could get Tsuna kicked out before he could even pack a suitcase. But his father would never approve and Tsuna didn't have enough power or standing to fight back.

"What am I going to do?" murmured Tsuna. Natsu stared at him, not really comprehending what Tsuna was saying.

Sighing, Tsuna got up and prepared some food. Tsuna worked in the kitchen, gathering ingredients and preparing the stove to cook something simple and light. He never had time to cook as much as he used to, but it was still comforting nonetheless. His mother was a fantastic cook, creating delicious food that was better than what any five star restaurant could make. Luckily, his mother had taught him everything he knew. It would never be as amazing as her food, but Tsuna made damn sure he was close.

Humming to himself, Tsuna focused on the task at hand. Living in London, Tsuna found himself eating more British food than anything. It was alright, but Tsuna often found it to be a little plain and simple. Italian food was rich and was smothered in different spices and seasoning, but the smell and taste of ramen and tempura reminded him of home.

Using chopsticks, Tsuna moved the shrimp and vegetables, seasoned with a sauce made with soy sauce, ginger and sugar. Tsuna watched it carefully to make sure that while it was being fried, it wouldn't be too oily. Setting it aside to let it cook, Tsuna took out some consomme, sweet sake, soy sauce, ginger, radish, and other spices to make some Tetsuya sauce. Using leftover rice, Tsuna seasoned it and grabbed some of the vegetables that were seasoned, but not fired, and used it to fill the onigiri with some left over pork. When everything was almost done, he made a small pot of miso soup. The whole process was long, but it allowed him to relax.

When he was done, Tsuna marveled at his work. There was more food than he could ever eat, but he could always send some to Haru. Haru was a fantastic baker, but she could not cook to save her life. She too missed food from home and often demanded a share whenever Tsuna cooked. Making sure to leave some for Haru and for lunch the next day, Tsuna prepared the table.

When he first moved into his apartment, he thought it would be hard to live alone. It was, at first. It was a reason why he left the mansion in the first place. Despite all the maids and butlers, nobody ever talked to him and it was the same here. At least, he was far away from his father's disapproving glances and remarks. However, when Haru gave him Natsu, he couldn't stop the tears from making its way to his eyes. While he was cat, who often did as he liked when he liked as most cats do, he was a very good companion that loved to play and cuddle whenever Tsuna had the time. Even if he might not understand what he said or wasn't alway visually around (hiding somewhere), knowing that he was there somewhere, was comforting. It made his small apartment feel less alone.

But as Tsuna sat alone at the table, he couldn't help but feel that this silence was wrong. It was like he was missing someone. Or a lot of people. He didn't know why, it was just a feeling ringing in his head, but it didn't leave him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **Hey so, if you didn't noticed, I rewrote chapter 6. I was talking to my friend about the story line and we both agreed that keeping the mafia in the story line would be too much for the story. There were too many things happening at once, so I decided to get rid of it. After some thought, I realized that I was essentially combining two ideas in my head and it was making it messy. Because of that, this story will not have the mafia be in it and will basically be a company au. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it was just something I didn't feel was right. Since I still like the idea, I will probably write a separate fic for it.**

Tsuna spent most of his life living in the Family Mansion back in Japan. The mansion itself wasn't really a mansion at all. It was more like a very big house that took form of a more traditional, Japanese household that his father had constructed for Nana. It was a wedding gift so that she could remain in her hometown and raise any children they would have in a quiet and peaceful setting.

From what Tsuna can remember, the house was rather large with several bedrooms. Despite the wealth of the family, there was no grandeur or splender about the household since his mother was never one to illustrate the wealth. She opted for a more homey feel with couches and chairs that were there for comfort instead of style. The walls were covered with hand drawings made by both himself and Giotto instead of works of art by Picasso or Monet. The floors were made of wood instead of marble and the air was always filled with music, laughter, and delicious food. It was so peaceful to live there. The fresh air would fill his young lungs and the sun would shine and fill him with warmth.

Down the street lied an old sushi shop that his mother and him would frequently visit. It was also there were he would meet a boy his age who loved to play baseball. They would talk and joke every time they came and visit, but they never shared any other moments with one another outside of those moments in the shop.

Further down, there was a small park were his mother would take him and they would have picnics. While Tsuna never played with the other kids, those memories were precious since he spent them with his mother. There was so much history and the people there were pleasant and generally very happy in that small town.

Living there was probably the best place that Tsuna could ever live. And he never wanted to leave it. However, during the holidays or during the summer, his mother and him would leave their home and travel to the mansion back in Italy. That mansion was large and grand, made out of the finest materials and filled with hundreds of people and hundreds of rooms. There were butlers and maids that took care of the mansion and the garden. The walls were filled with paintings ranging from different time periods and different styles. There were antiques older than his grandfather and were probably worth all the toys in his room times a dozen. Instead of wooden floors, they were instead made of marble and a thick carpet.

There was nothing homey about that place. It always felt cold and alone and Tsuna had always hated going there. Especially since his father was always around and so was his brother. Most of the time, they were too busy with work to pay attention to him and his mother was often taken away to be led astray for one thing or another there. As much as she tried, Tsuna usually couldn't accompany her and was often left alone to his own devices which mostly met that he had to stay in his room.

But as child, he was curious and adventurous and would often leave his room and explore the mansion. No one said anything since nobody ever noticed him given his small size and the complete air of unimportance and innocence.

The mansion was old, built sometime in the 16th century by his great-great-great grandfather whom Giotto was named after. It was the family home for the Sawadas and still remains tall and strong just like the family. But like many old buildings, there were several secret passageways hidden away within the walls.

With Tsuna's luck, he was always getting lost and finding a new room that many never knew existed before. There was one in his room, right next the fireplace that had a small rose in the center of the mantle. Once pushed, a secret door would open a secret passageway within in the fireplace. The passageway was old and dirty, filled with spiders and darkness.

After several scared attempts, Tsuna soon found himself outside in the gardens that were filled with beautiful flowers, ranging from all different types and colors. The hedge were tall and like the grass, were a vibrate green and were trimmed to perfection. The ground was made of marble cut stones that led to a maze, that Tsuna had later learned all the secrets of as well, and was filled with the beautiful scenery of peach trees and fountains with marble statues.

It was his favorite place and his only safe haven that he could go to when his father was particularly cruel and spiteful.

It was also here that he met a strange man with black hair and red eyes.

He was tall and was nearly as old as his father. He wore a dress pants, dress shirt, and dress shoes, but he was currently laying down on the bridge of the fountian with his left arm over his eyes and his jacket lying lazily over the ground. There were feathers in his hair and despite the cover up of his arm, Tsuna could barely make out the scars that covered the man's face.

After a moment of silence, Tsuna had hesitantly made his way closer to the man, capture his attention. Red eye met his brown ones and fear spiked within him immediately.

"What are you doing here trash," said the man. His voice was heavy and thick. Tsuna scrunched his nose when he smelled the faintest smell of liquor in his breath.

Unable to answer, the man asked him again, angrier this time.

"I got bored," Tsuna murmured fearfully, never removing his eyes from the unknown man before him.

"What's your name little trash?"

"T-Tsuna."

By now, Tsuna's eyes were watery and he held his shirt in both of his fist. Tsuna looked down and heard the man sigh and the shuffling of clothes. Before he knew it, Tsuna felt a rugged hand grip his hair hesitantly and tenderly.

When he looked up the man had a scowl on his face, but the heat was no longer evident in his eyes.

He told him his name was Xanxus and Tsuna later found out that he was his uncle. Tsuna was surprised when he found out since he and his father didn't look alike at all, but that was because he was adopted his brother later told him.

In all his time with Xanxus, Tsuna later learned that he was a very bitter man who not only cursed too much, but was an alcoholic. More importantly, his father hated him.

Xanxus was co-adviser of Vongola and head of the subdivision group called the Varia. Tsuna didn't really know what Varia did and he never bothered to ask since no one seemed to be willing to talk about it.

From what he could tell, Xanxus was very good at his job but always took extreme and riskful measures to complete his task and run the companies. His father never liked him because of his rash and unrefined manners. Tsuna believes there is more to it, but he never found out what it was.

The most important thing about Xanxus was, despite his violent and dangerous mannerism, he was probably the most important adult in his life besides his mother. Xanxus had always treated him well and tried to minimize the cruising until he reached an age he deemed acceptable to say bad words in front of him, much to his mother's displeasure.

Tsuna had always liked Xanxus as much as he scared him. Xanxus was rude and very loud, especially when he was younger. He used to scare Tsuna all the time when he was fighting with Squalo or when he would visit the manor in Italy for the summer. But Tsuna had learned to see past all of that and was very close to his uncle.

To him, there were moments, when Xanxus was not so drunk and mean, and had somewhat acted more of a father figure than Iemutus to Tsuna. But most of his fatherly advice was the most efficient way to point a gun and how to get rid of a body. But whenever his father was particularly cruel towards him or when Tsuna needed to talk to someone, Xanxus was always there for him offering words of advice (which were often filled with curses) and to fight his father which Tsuna always refused.

Yet he still fought with his father despite Tsuna telling him not to. Xanxus understood his passions and his desire and never saw anything wrong with wanting to be like his mother. He would always curse out his father for hurting Tsuna and called him out being a terrible father. It had always ended badly for Tsuna since his father would take out his anger on him which in return caused Xanxus to fight for him more.

Xanxus tried, but at the moment, he was the only in his family that he could turn to in moments like these. Unfortunately, he was very busy with upcoming ball himself and Tsuna was unable to get a hold of him until later in the week. It was then that Xanxus offered to stand by Tsuna should he chose to go to his dream school. He would make sure that his father doesn't pull him and if he had to, would buy him another identity for his discretion. Call it an early Christmas present.

But Tsuna didn't want his uncle to get in trouble because of him and had decided that he would just have to man up to his father eventually.

Xanxus was silent on the line for a moment.

"I will always be proud of you, little trash. But I am willing to take the blunder of your father's anger. You shouldn't have to hide away from your dreams or your father. But, I will agree with your brother that it should still be discrete. Your father can get nasty, but luckily for you, I can get nastier. You will go to that school this year, despite what your father or brother say."

And that was when he offered him a plan. Tsuna would go to the ball and tell his father that he will be living with Xanxus back to the States to learn of the family's business, but in reality, Tsuna will be going to that school.

It was a stupid idea, and Tsuna could just see all the faults, but he was so tired of saying no, especially when his uncle was so willing. So Tsuna agreed. At least for now, the plan seem to allow him the freedom he desired, but he would still need to apply for the school and get in, which his uncle assured him that he would. Too bad neither of them knew that his father had a trick up his sleeve, but so did Giotto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** **In case you didn't see the last message, I took out the mafia part of this story and rewrote chapter 6 to fit the new story line. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I just thought that adding the mafia to the mix would make the whole story be too much and messy.**

Chapter 7: Just Let Your Fears Go

After the call with his uncle, Tsuna returned to his laptop and began to finish his application. When it reached his name, Tsuna hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should put his name. In the end, he decided to put his mother's maiden name: Tanaka.

It felt odd, but at the same time it felt right. He was never meant to be a Sawada. He could never meet the expectations that came with that name. There was too much baggage and too many demands that needed to be met to be worthy of that name. But with Tanaka, it was like being home. It was simple. There were no requirements, no weight, nor were there any quelms that came with it.

Tsuna had a feeling that it would bite him in the ass in the end, but for right now, it was the best thing he could come up with. He also had to make sure to tell Xanxus once he finished so that he could get the proper documentation made for him. Or, it would be better if he just legally changed his name to his mother's maiden name. He was old enough to get the paperwork done and go to court without his father ever knowing. At least then, it would be legal and nobody will recognize who he was. He would have to talk to Xanxus on a later date.

After a few more hours of completing the application, Tsuna submitted it and closed his laptop and stretched.

He wasn't very hungry but he went in the kitchen to make some tea and to feed Natsu. That was another thing he had to take care of. He couldn't bring Natsu with him. The school required that he stay in the dorms for his freshman year. It was only after that could he get his own apartment. He could always ask Haru to take him for the time being. He was sure she would love to, but Tsuna didn't want to part with him either. He might have only been with him for a few months, but he was more of a family member than his own brother whom he had known for years.

Tsuna smoothed out the few strands of fur that stood out and watched as Natsu ate his dinner. It won't be the end, Tsuna reasoned. He will come back for him. Plus, he could always just visit. The train ride was only a couple of hours from Paris to London. But even with that out of the way, Tsuna was going to have to figure out how to move out of his apartment.

It was almost time for his lease to be up and for him to renew it for the next six months, but it would be pointless to keep it if he will be staying in another country for the next year or so.

Tsuna didn't have a lot of things, but he did have enough to fill an apartment. The dorms at the school were pretty decent. They were about the same size as his apartment, but he wasn't sure if he was going to dorm with a roommate or not. He probably was, given his luck, and they wouldn't be able to fit both of their things into one complex.

He could always get a storage unit, but those were rather pricey. He couldn't give it to Haru since her place was a mess at it is with all her designs and fabrics being thrown every which way. He could sell some stuff, he supposed. Or better yet, he could always leave it at Squalo's basement if he lets him. Tsuna winced at the thought.

It wasn't that Squalo was a bad guy, but it was just that he shared the same humor that Xanxus did with his dad. However, he was louder than Xanxus. Thankfully, Squalo didn't hate him, but he wasn't the most nicest guy either. He used to tease Tsuna all the time when he was younger and often told Tsuna the most confusing things that always got him in trouble.

Tsuna was sure that he could convince him to say yes, but he wasn't looking forward to asking him. The time they have met up in his years of living in London were far in between and that's just how Tsuna wanted to keep it.

Tsuna Sighed. There was a lot that he had to do.

In a few weeks, Tsuna had received a letter for auditions. It was the most electrifying and scariest thing that Tsuna had ever held in his hand his whole life. He was so close, he could almost taste it. It was just out of his reach, and that's what scared him the most. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he just makes a fool of himself in front of everybody? The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his mother, but the thing he feared the most was proving his father right. There were so many negative thoughts there were running through his head that he couldn't think straight. It almost go to the point where he almost decided to not go. That was until Haru slapped him.

"You're going to go and you're going to get in that school and become amazing just like your mother or so help me I will drag you by your ears, you hear?" she said. Tsuna looked out the window as the train moved by.

"If I get in, you mean."

Auditions for the new school year were going to take place _today_ and Tsuna was becoming a nervous wreck. He has spent years playing and dreaming of going to that school. It was his mother's last wish before she past away and he couldn't fail her now.

"You're going to ace that audition," Haru said firmly. "You worked too hard to give up now. All that sneaking around and lying you have done just so you can attend that school and you're going to throw it all away for nothing? Those people you used to live with, I hate them. They've never done anything for you, always making your life hell all these years. There used to be days when you were too scared of your father to even lift a finger. He was always threatening you to kick you out of that house if you ever mention the word 'music.' At least now, you won't have to keep secrets there," Haru said, looking outside the window with him. She took the next few days off to come with him for moral support which he could never thank her enough for.

"This is your opportunity to get away from them and do the very thing you love. And you never know, maybe you'll meet someone," she finished with the wiggle of her eyebrows and a small smooch.

 _Secrets_. Right. Tsuna didn't tell her the plan his uncle and him had made. Xanxus told him to not tell her anything, the less she knew the better. At the very least, she knew was that he was going to his dream school. As much as it pained Tsuna, it was probably for the best. Haru wasn't known for keeping secrets. She was always very loud and passionate about everything, including secrets. It wasn't that she wouldn't even keep the secret if he asked her to. She knew when to keep quiet about certain things, but it was more of the fact that she would _have_ to keep quiet was the problem. She was a lot like his mother. She always told him to never be ashamed of things he loved and to never hide away or feel ashamed. If anything, she would feel offended for him and probably start a ruckus. The most she knows is that he's applying and his father is semi-aware of it, which was enough for Haru. It wasn't like she would find out. Hopefully.

She had always hated both his father and his brother and never spoke a single word to them unless it was absolutely necessary, but even then it was filled with spite and they always made sure to stay clear of each other the few times they were in the same room as each , it had only happened twice

Tsuna sighed. Looking at the blue sky, Tsuna hoped that Haru and Xanxus were right. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a disaster or a mistake.

Tsuna pushed his hair back and had his other hand on his hip in a distress manner.

Tsuna was currently hiding away in the bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty since everyone was waiting patiently for their turn to go up next. With a quick look in the mirror, Tsuna almost got scared by how sick and deadly he looked.

His eyes were bloodshot, his skin was pale, and the rings around his eyes were so dark that he looked he had two black eyes. His clothes and hair were in a shambles and if Tsuna were to admit to himself honestly, he looked like a crazy person that was on too many drugs.

Making his way to the sink, Tsuna turned on the faucet and washed the stress and sleepiness away. With the use of the water and a paper towel, Tsuna made himself look more presentable. He still looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was because he hadn't, but at the very least he looked okay.

With a quick look at his watch, Tsuna walked out of the bathroom and made his way down the hall.

The hallway was filled with numerous musicians, all of which were practicing on multiple instruments. Some of them played such complex music that Tsuna couldn't help but feel intimidated by his competitors, some of them were even younger than him and was still fearful of their talent.

He couldn't do this. He wasn't cut out for this.

On the bridge of a panic attack, Tsuna nearly screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nearly crashing into the wall behind him, Tsuna had almost hit the person that touched him. It was Haru with her eyes wide and mouth open in shock at the reaction that she had gotten from him.

With a few shaky breaths from Tsuna and a few words of comfort from Haru, Tsuna was able to relax and took the small cup of green tea that Haru had bought him. Any other time, usually Haru would laugh at him, but she understood that he was under a lot of stress and held back any remarks that she would usually make.

It was both comforting and pressuring to be under their moment of silence. The more time Tsuna spent with his thoughts and in the hallway, the enormity of what this audition could mean for his future, for him, was hitting Tsuna at all sides, taking his breath away.

Haru had patted his back and murmured more words of comfort to ease him, but nothing she could do could stop him from nearly having a heart attack when they called his name.

He had flinched, both from fear and from surprise. With a quick hug and a shove from Haru, Tsuna shakenling made his way into the audition room.

The room itself was the main stage. The whole room was lined with hundreds of velvet seats, all blacken by the darkness. The only light that filled the room was focused on the stage. The main focus would be him.

As Tsuna walked forward, he had tripped, but luckily, he didn't fall. With a quick glance at the judges, Tsuna was thankful that the darkness covered the displeasure that he was sure was there.

"Whenever you are ready, Mr. Tanaka."

Tsuna had nodded frantically and took his place in the center of the stage. With a swift bow, Tsuna sat down. The light burned the back of his neck and his fingers shook with fear. There was a brief moment of silence before Tsuna gently grazed the keys to familiarizes himself with the touch of the keys.

For a second, Tsuna feared that he wouldn't be able to play. He feared that his nerves would overwhelm him. His muscles were so stiff and the fear had such a strong hold on him that he thought he would choke or faint.

 _No_ , he whispered to himself. _You can do this!_

Summoning up all of his courage, Tsuna placed his fingers on the keys and allowed the the soft drawl of the notes to fill the room.

The music was slow and simple, nothing extraordinary, but nonetheless pleasant. The simple tempo of the music was both comforting and relaxing to anyone who hears it.

The more he played, what was once perceived to be a simple at first, quickly became beautiful and wholly transcendent. As time went on, Tsuna became more confident and allowed himself to get lost into the delicacy of playing music. He allowed all of his emotions to be released into every note he played. All of his hardships. All of his frustrations. All of his anger. All of his sadness, fear, dreams, and hope within him was released as he continued to play. It was both the most beautiful thing and the most heart wrenching thing that anyone had heard. But as sad as it was, there was strength and courage to followed it. It spoke of power, determination, and love.

This song, with all of its glory and prowess, would never be a masterpiece that will exceed Mozart's or Beethoven's very own music, but this song, so small and simple, was something new and young that touched the deepest parts of the heart that not only brought happiness, but sadness at the same time.

All of it was ecovate, elegant, and beautiful enough to weep over.

Once the first song was done, Tsuna gave a brief pause to allow the judges to know that the first song was done. He had to play five songs, all from the same time period and type to not only illustrate his expertise, but his ability to revive life into music. It didn't matter how long or short or how simple or complex the song was, as long as they all had the effect that was needed, then it didn't matter.

Each song had an unexpected melody, creating a heighten feel of tension and subsequent beauty. The rotating of the chords and keys made the most stunning of songs, bleeding into the very core of the music. It was detailed both in the summation of emotions and feelings to the subtle conclusions of understanding growth and expansion.

The last song, Divenire, was cohesive and emotionally riveting. The foreboding A, B, C, and G chord progression that foretells the inevitable. The encircling chords climax throughout the pieces and while all who listen were swept away from the creation, their emotions rose along with his and fell with each release. It showcased his skill and his ability to perform. Whether it conveyed depression or the subtle feelings of hope, Tsuna's talent of tying emotions to the musical composition cannot be denied. He was a true artist, a master of the art.

When Tsuna had finished, he was breathless and tired, but none of it could stop the grin that made its way on his face. He could feel it in his heart, in his soul that his mother was right there next time, watching with such a proud, happy face. In that moment, he didn't care if he made it in because all that mattered was that he played the best that he could.

To even play on the same stage his mother did brought him to cloud nine. There would never be anything that could make him feel this way. Even if it was just for audition and not a full audience, it didn't matter because he did it. This is what he was meant to do, whether it was on some fancy stage or his home, this is who he was meant to be. Nothing else mattered as long as he kept playing.

All of this was filling him with strength, creating a stronger will. This. This is worth fighting for. Even if he leaves and all of the adrenaline were to leave his veins, he knew that he couldn't give this up. It had been so long since he had last played, but each song reminded him why he loved it so much. He wasn't going to let anyone take it away. Not even his father.

This is his resolve.

 **In case you were wondering, these are the songs that Tsuna plays for his audition. All with the exception of one was composed by my favorite artist, Ludovico Einaudi, an Italian pianist who I thought was rather fitting for Tsuna and the story.**

 **The Approaching Night**  
 **Artist: Philip Wesley**

 **Giorni Dispair**  
 **(Days Despiar)**  
 **Artist: Ludovico Einaudi**

 **In Un'altra Vita**  
 **(In Another Life)**  
 **Artist: Ludovico Einaudi**

 **Primavera (Solo)**  
 **(Spring)**  
 **Artist:Ludovico Einaudi**  
 ***Marcs Piano on youtube**

 **Divenire (Solo)**  
 **(Become)**  
 **Artist: Ludovico Einaudi**  
 ***acuity1980 on youtube**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nuvole Bianche

When Tsuna stood up, he bowed, said his thanks, and left. As soon as Tsuna got near the door, he saw countless of people watching. Many were filled with scorn and jealousy, but others were filled with awe and amazement. It was odd to be on the receiving end of those looks, but he didn't really have all that time to think about it before Haru grabbed him and and held him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Wow, Tsuna! That was amazing, desu" she said, reverting back to her native tongue. She moved her hands excitedly and a large grin was on her face. "That had to be your best performance ever! There is no way you're not going to be in. All those kids that play Bach or Mozart could never play with so much emotion like you! Anyone can play music, but only the rare few can bring life into music like you Tsu-kun."

Tsuna smiled at her, still a little breathless and caught off guard with the sudden change in language. From everyone's looks, nobody knew what they were talking about.

"Arigatou, Haru."

Before he knew it, Tsuna finished the rest of the needed paperwork and was soon dragged out by Haru to go celebrate at a cafe near the school. It was a miracle that they even got a table since the place was so crowded. It was definitely filled with more people than Tsuna was used to.

Getting over his initial reaction was easy, but calming down and thinking about his performance was harder. Sure, Haru said that it was amazing and by the looks that everyone gave him, Tsuna knew that he played well. But would it be enough? Tsuna hoped so.

Tsuna sat stiff in his seat, aware of some of the stares he was getting within the restaurant. It was like no matter where he goes or what he does, people would always look at him.. None of them were even trying to hide the fact that they were watching him and that made him a little ticked off since apparently nobody had a bit of human decency or manners.

It wasn't like Tsuna purposely made himself to be the center of attention, but nothing he did would change the fact that he still did. Still speaking in japanese, Tsuna told Haru his troubles which she just laughed.

"Tsuna, have you looked in the mirror?" she asked, barely holding in her laughter. Tsuna watched as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yes, every morning. Why? Is there something on my face?"

Tsuna touched his face to see if he could feel anything, but that only caused Haru to laugh harder.

"Wow, you don't even realize it, do you? Tsuna, there is nothing on your face. Well, at least not in the way you think. Your mother and I have always told you that you are quite the looker Tsuna. Sure, you not nearly as handsome as your brother, but dear god do you have a very attractive face. Or, at the very least, a very cute one."

Tsuna gave her a crazy look while trying to fight down the blush that threaten to take over. Haru was speaking nonsense again. Tsuna wasn't attractive or cute, there was nothing special about him in the way he looked or the way he dressed. Sure, he and his brother looked alike in many aspects, but Giotto had always captured the attention with his good looks. His mother and Haru and spent years trying to convince him otherwise, but what was so great about peach skin, brown hair, and brown eyes? If anything, he thought he looked just like everyone else, and he told Haru so, but she just continued to giggle and shake her head.

Tsuna stared at Haru with exasperation before sighing, shaking his head as well and letting the subject drop like so many times before.

Tsuna looked briefly at the menu in his hand. There were so many options of drinks, sweets, and food. All of them looked appetizing.

It was for celebration, even if Tsuna didn't get in. Yet, Haru quipped. Even with everything beginning to ease again, Tsuna couldn't get it out of his mind that this could finally be it.

He was so lost in thought, that he barely registered that someone was taking to him. It was his waiter. Tsuna had yet to pick something so Haru had went first. After a quick glance, Tsuna placed his order.

With the pair so engrossed in each other, they failed to realize that their interaction was being closely monitored by another occupant of the room. That person watched with hawk's eyes as the man before him conversed with his waiter and friend. They were conversing French, the man noted, and was barely able to conceal his surprise.

From the looks of it, Tsunayoshi was speaking without pause and looked relatively at ease with speaking the complex language. There was definitely more than meets the eye. Perhaps, a blonde _idiota_ didn't know Tsunayoshi as well as he thought he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lamentations of the Heart

The weeks had gone by since his small trip to France. He hasn't received any news yet, and with each passing day, Tsuna felt something within him crack. They were supposed to release the acceptance letters last week and nothing came up for him.

Unable to remain cooped up and wallow in depression, Tsuna grabbed his wallet and his coat and went out for a walk. Tsuna walked for what could have been hours and head somewhere he didn't recognize.

Tsuna was left alone, no one, for once, spared him a glance or bothered to say a word to him. After a found himself in a park, he simply stood there by himself.

It was cold and it was beginning to snow.

He stayed in that park for at least thirty minutes. It felt so empty and dark there, given that it was, but it was so haunting like a scary movie. He watched as the swings moved with the wind and the soft brizzle of the branches. It wasn't long before Tsuna began to move back home, passing by people who were either out late or taking a nice night stroll with a friend or a lover. Tsuna watched them, seeing their happy faces.

Sighing, Tsuna found himself in front of a late night cafe and decided to get something warm. He didn't feel like going home yet.

Instead of getting his usual tea, Tsuna opted for something a little more sweet and ordered a hot chocolate with a pastry dipped in white chocolate and filled with raspberry jam. It was heavenly.

The room was filled with a few people, many of whom were working vigorously on a laptop and others just enjoying the warmth the cafe brought.

Taking a large gulp of hot chocolate, Tsuna nearly burned his body, inside and out, when he saw Reborn in the back corner with a woman he didn't recognize. Not that Tsuna would, but it was just strange seeing him. What was he doing here? He gave him the message his brother wanted him to give, so why was he still here? Tsuna was sure he would have something to do back home in Italy, yet he remained.

With one more glance, Tsuna was pleased to know that he wasn't found out.

For some reason it brought something deep within him to coil when he looked at Reborn with that woman. It was strange and somewhat painful. Deciding to let it go, Tsuna scoffed down his pastry and washed it down with his warm hot chocolate. Leaving a tip for the small mess, Tsuna gathered his things and returned to the cold. It was late anyway. He needed to get back home.

It was strange that Reborn would constantly appear at out of nowhere. It wasn't like Tsuna saw him everyday at every place, but he would come out of the blue. It was strange to see him since he thought he would go back home for work or something. Plus, Reborn was so... him that he looked out of place whenever Tsuna saw. He didn't look like he should be at a grocery store or even at the library. He looked like he belonged anywhere else but here.

There were times that Tsuna wanted to go up to him and just slam a book to get his attention. There were so many questions he wanted to ask him, yet Tsuna would always think better of it and would walk away. He wasn't sure he could handle

another interaction with him. The first time was enough. It was both draining and refreshing, which Tsuna didn't like. What he didn't like even more was how, comfortable Tsuna felt when he was around, especially when they met at that cafe. He felt it at the bar, but now that he had time to think about, Tsuna felt himself relax when he was around. Despite Tsuna knowing that was dangerous, which he seem to relish and radiate the power of a destructive nature, Tsuna knew that nothing would happen to him. It was like, he was supposed to be there, with him, as if he knew him. As the poets would say, it was like two souls meeting again for the first time. It was like, he knew him, Tsuna was sure, as if he met him in a past life. It was odd how Tsuna could just tell that Reborn's favorite coffee was expresso or how Tsuna could just tell that despite how well Reborn dressed, he seemed to be the one who like the simpler things in life, like a warm home, home cook meals, and peace. Looking at him, he reminded him home. It scared Tsuna, but he never allowed himself to tread that train of thought and instead focused the problem at hand as best as he could which was usually work.

Haru had noticed his change and would often look at him with a worried look, but Tsuna would always offer her a small smile and tell her that he was alright. She knew that he had yet to receive his letter, but she always made sure to remind him that he got it, he just didn't know it yet. Tsuna didn't believe her since he was sure he would have got a letter in acceptance, but she would tell him the same thing if he had gotten denied. Since neither had happen, both were likely to occur, but she always made a point to tell him that he was definitely accepted. Maybe, it had just gotten lost. Knowing his luck, Haru reasoned which Tsuna pouted in reply.

Time had gone and there were days were Tsuna had forgotten about the letter in general, getting swamped with work. Which is why it was surprising to find a letter, addressed to Tsunayoshi Tanaka.

Tsuna had nearly fainted when he saw it, feeling his head become light headed. Grasping on to the counter, Tsuna helf the letter with shaking hands. He tried to open it, but he could do it.

The next thing he knew, Haru was sitting right across from him, both of them were staring at the letter in silence.

"Well," Haru began nervously. "We have to open it sometime, you know?"

They both looked at it for another beat of silence before both of them lunged at the letter at the same time. There were some painful cries and yelps before both were tearing at the letter. Their heads were smashed together as both read the letter.

 _"We are pleased to announce that Tsunayoshi Tanaka has been enrolled..."_

Before Tsuna could even continue reading the letter, Haru lunged at him with a yell of happiness.

She talked fast and moved her hands rapidly, but Tsuna couldn't hear her. There was a constant ringing in his ear. He got it. He did it. Looking at the picture frame of his mother on the shine he had, he couldn't help but smile.

Tsuna had contacted Xanxus as soon as he was able to speak and move. Haru was still moving all around him, talking very loudly into the phone. She was calling to make reservations at his favorite restaurant in downtown London.

Xanxus told him that he was pleased that he got in, like he knew he would, and told him that he'll take care of everything. The only thing he had to worry about was going to the ball and telling his father the plan, which was the hardest part. Xanxus promise to talk to the 'loud trash' in holding some of the things for Tsuna as well as to send the needed paperwork with the change of Tsuna's name. Xanxus got him the paperwork needed for the school's application, which would hold out long enough for Tsuna to get his name legally changed to his mother's maiden name, but it would take some time since he was now leaving the country in a few months.

There was so much to do, but Haru assured him that her and Xanxus would handle everything.

Given the time, Tsuna wouldn't be able to start schooling for that year, but he was allowed to study there for a single semester to get the feel of the environment as well as take some summer classes since Tsuna had not only played amazing, but he was automatically moved to the advance classes. He would need to get rid of his General Ed classes during the summer classes, as well as the required classes for the first two years in a manner of months, but it would all be worth it.

The best part was that he was there on a full ride scholarship. Tsuna could never believe it, but everything he has ever wanted was happening right before his eyes. All that was left was the Yule Ball that was coming in a manner of days.

Tsuna stared at himself in the mirror. He was currently in his old room back at the mansion. It was bare of everything and the cold colors just it feel more empty.

The room, if it could even be called that, was filled with a bed, a desk, carpets, and a dresser, all of which were made from the finest materials and worth more than what Tsuna had in his bank account. He had always hated this room and that's why he always left it.

With a sigh, Tsuna pulled at his neck to release some of the pressure and tension his bowtie was creating. He looked as presentable as he possibly could. Nothing was out of place, not a wrinkle in sight. Hopefully, this year Tsuna didn't make a fool of himself or at the very least, his father would be somewhat civil towards him. Tsuna shuddered at the thought and a sickening feeling filled him. He never liked to be near his father.

After a few more minutes of fiddling around, a maid had came and informed him that his father wanted some words with him. It was the last thing that he wanted to do, but he had to play nice for now so that his father didn't burn him to crips when he asked permission to go the states. With a heavy heart, Tsuna made his way towards the ballroom where his father was standing around, ordering the bustling maids and butlers to speed along and to make a few minor adjustments.

When he turned around and saw Tsuna, his eyes had darken and a scowl made its way upon his face. Tsuna felt his heart drop. He thought he was going to be sick, but he stood tall as best as he could and remained still until his father had finally approached him.

"The very least you look presentable," he began, his voice just as terrible and foreboding as Tsuna remembers. "It was the least I can ask. I won't even begin to ask where the hell you have been or what the hell you have been doing. Since I haven't heard a single thing, then at least you aren't embarrassing yourself or us."

Tsuna had flinched when he said that. If anything, it only caused his father's eyes to darken and be filled more hate and disgust.

"That's doesn't mean we won't talk about it. For now, be presentable and don't make a fool out of me. There are a lot of important people who will be coming today and I refuse to have you tarnish anything about this night, you hear? "

Tsuna nodded obediently and with a click of his tongue, Iemitsu was gone. Tsuna had nearly sagged when his father was gone. Being near the man was both frightening and draining. He always had to put up a front to protect him, unless he wanted to face the fury of his father's anger.

Before his father had even spoken to him, Tsuna had decided that he was going to blend into the shadows and to not draw attention to himself. The less he did, the better.

Tsuna rubbed his face tiredly before he made his way towards the windows and looked outside towards the balcony and the garden. A small smile morphed his way onto his lips at the sight. Even now, that garden still keeps him happy despite the toxic environment of this mansion. His father had it made for his brother, Giotto, in the celebration of his birth. It was the most noteworthy thing that they had and was the prize possession of the mansion. At least this way, Tsuna knew that it would always be here.

Lost in thought, Tsuna had barely registered that people were beginning to file in. He greeted them politely and made small talk, just to fill the required expectations of a host and because his mother made sure that he had manners.

He greeted so many people that they had all just blurred in the end.

When waiter passed by, Tsuna grabbed a small flute of champagne and nearly drank the whole thing in gulp. When another waiter passed by, he exchanged the empty flute for another one and drank it all in one go.

Tsuna had always hated drinking, never liking the taste or the damage that it does, but when he was here, he couldn't stand it. He needed to do something and the only thing that was somewhat acceptable was to drink champagne.

Before he could chug his sixth flute, someone had grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Wouldn't a gun be faster," said Xanxus.

He was dressed similar to Tsuna, clad in an all black suit. Looking at him, nearly made Tsuna laugh. He looked like he was in the mafia. Xanxus smirked when he saw Tsuna tried to hold in a giggle.

It was always nice to see Xanxus here since he never liked these social gatherings either.

They continued to talk more since the last call. Tsuna mostly asking how he's been since the main focus had been on Tsuna last few weeks. It was relaxing. Unfortunely, it didn't last long until they were soon interrupted by a loud call from the distance. It was unmistakenable of who had called their attention. It was Squalo.

Unlike the both of them, he was clad in a silver suit that fitted him very well given the color of hair. When he was younger, Tsuna had always wondered if that was his natural hair color or if he was just stressed all the time and it just made his air permiently gray. Tsuna later learned that it was a birth defect that not only made his hair gray, but grow at alarming speed. The last time Tsuna saw him, he had gotten a hair cut that barely met his ears, but now it had nearly reached his lower back.

Tsuna had greeted Squalo, wincing at the volume, while Xaxnus just glared at him and took a sip of his red wine.

Squalo grilled him about his life, making jabs as he went. Tsuna was used to Squalo's manners and didn't let him get the best of Tsuna since he knew that he never meant anything by it. It was just how he talked.

They talked some more and ate few of the appetisers that were present. It was calming to be with them instead of being by himself. Giotto was with his father, talking and laughing with the guest. Giotto had barely said a word to him this entire time, let alone look at him. Both Squalo and Xanxus followed to where his attention had been caught. Before either of them could say anything, the ballroom door had opened again, annoucning the arrival of another guest.

Tsuna didn't particularly care and instead took another sip of his champagin until he notice that both Squalo and Xanxus were glaring at the new comer. When Tsuna looked foward, he saw Reborn walking in with a new woman. She was blonde and very pretty, just like the last girl that he saw before.

Reborn looked as good as ever, nothing was out of place and he fitted the scene rather well. Tsuna couldn't help but let his eyes trail all over him. He wore plain, black toe Balmorals. His jacket was single-breassted, orginal with one button button up to the jacket. He had black grosgrain facing on the lapel which showed his black bowtie. His trousers, Tsuna noted, were were cut for suspenders as the same material as the jacket. He lacked a belt and his side with the seam was covered by grosgrain facing the pockets on the side. His cuffs were french in style and the cufflinks shined under the light. With one hand in his pocket and the other latched onto the curve of the woman's waist, he truly made a delicatable sight. Women all around were swoonying at the sight and others were glaring at the blonde luckily enough to accompany him. Not even Tsuna could stop himself from marvelouing over his lean form. Reborn was truly a good looking man, expressing that dark persona with that devious smirk and dark quality his fedora brought. He was in several dark fantasies of the crowd tonight, and Tsuna wasn't so sure that he wasn't going to be one of them.

Distracted by Reborn, Tsuna failed to see the looks that Squalo and Xanxus were giving him and each other. Both had a frown.

"I'm surprised he's here," said Tsuna, never letting his eyes stray far from Reborn.

"As am I. That trash never comes to these things. He hates them just as much as I do, but that trash bag probably wanted him here for a reason," replied Xanxus.

"He sure does capture a crowd, doesn't he?"

Xanxus laughed. "That's one twisted version of it."

"It's funny," began Tsuna. "I see him a lot lately."

That alone caused both men to snap their attention to Tsuna, watching him with calculating eyes. "He's always with another girl. I'm surprise he even came with a date tonight."

Squalo laughed quietly for once, as if he found this to be particularly amusing.

"Reborn doesn't do dates," he said, leaning in closer to Tsuna for only him to hear. "He does accessories."

Tsuna's eyebrows rose. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Why do I tell you anything?"

And with that, Squalo grabbed his drink and walked away. Tsuna remained rooted to floor as he watched him leave.

"The trash is right," said Xanxus as he took a large swing of his glass. "Don't go and do something you're going to regret, Tsuna. He's not worth your attention."

After that, Xanxus left to go follow Squalo and Tsuna was left alone to simmer his thoughts.

He would never try anything if that's what they're hinting at. Tsuna was way out of Reborn's league. Hell, they weren't even playing the same sport. Tsuna wasn't stupid enough to try and start something, but he can appreciate a good looking man when he saw one.

With that decided, Tsuna decided to find his father and to get on with the plan so that he could finally be rid of this place and go home.

His father, surprisingly, was somewhat shocked at his declaration, but nonetheless suspicious. He took him to the side and demanded why the sudden interest in the company. If Tsuna hadn't practiced with Haru and gotten his lines from Xanxus, Tsuna would have blabbered everything by the heated look his father gave him. It was simple.

"It was time that I put my differences aside and to fulfill the expectations that are required for me. I have always been close with Xanxus and it would be good to learn the ways of running a company and to also see the branches of our company. I will be able to learn a lot and maybe finally be worthy of becoming a Sawada."

Tsuna was lying through his teeth, but he wasn't sure if his father could pick up on it. He narrowed his eyes still, but didn't say anything. With one final look, his father returned to the ballroom. That was as close as an answer as Tsuna was going to get and he leaned himself against the wall for support. It was done. He did it. Now everything was set in place. Hopefully, nothing came back and bite him in the ass. With one final look, Tsuna left to the mansion and called the driver that brought him here tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New Divide

With everything finally settled, Tsuna began to pack away his things. Xanxus had ordered some movers to take all of Tsuna's stuff to his dorm the next day. Once Tsuna had filtered everything there to see what he could bring and what he couldn't, the movers would bring everything back to Squalo's place. Tsuna thought it would be inconvenient since he could just sort it here, but Xanxus argued that he didn't even know if he was getting a roommate until he got the final papers at the school. It was better to have everything there instead of needing it and not have it. Tsuna didn't argue after that, but he didn't like that Xanxus was paying for him.

Xanxus waved him off. It was hardly expensive to him at all. Squalo laughed and said that at least that money would be used for something other wine and scotch which Xanxus threw a bottle him in response. Tsuna had screamed and ducked his head, but let the subject drop as Squalo began to yell at Xanxus who was ignoring him.

After that, everything was smooth sailing. He was almost done packing with the exception of some clothes and books. It was late at night and Tsuna was alone. Haru had picked up Natsu earlier that evening to take him to her place. She had cried the whole time she was there, stuttering as she went and hugging him until Tsuna couldn't breath.

Tsuna would be lying if he didn't let a few tear drops to fall from his eyes as well, but it was nowhere near as bad as Haru. Since then, it was just Tsuna.

Once he had finished putting everything away and making sure the box was labeled, Tsuna stood up and stretched. He heard some pops and a bit of ache from his lower back began to dissolve away. It was late and he was tired. His bed frame was taken apart and was set to the side. His mattress laid on the floor with a small blanket that Tsuna could easily fold away in the morning. It wasn't a cold night, luckily.

Just as Tsuna was about to get ready for bed, his phone rang. Thinking it was Haru for one more sob story, Tsuna answered immediately since she was the only one that called him, but instead of hearing the tearful tone of Haru, he heard a dark and spiteful voice of his father.

Tsuna remained frozen, barely processing the fact that his father had somehow manage to get his number and was currently talking to him. Snapping back, Tsuna could barely hear what his father was saying.

"I see that Xanxus had set everything for you then? You're flight leaves tomorrow morning. I'm going to be straight with you, Tsunayoshi. I don't know where the sudden interest in the company came from. You explanation at the ball was complete bullshit and you know it."

Tsuna had winced at that, but he didn't dare interrupt him or denied his claim. "I don't know what you're planning, but know that I will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Because if this is some kind of ruse, I will find out and you're not going to want to know what I'm going to do to you once I do."

Tsuna knew a threat when he hear one and his father said it clear as day. If he finds out that Tsuna had lied to him and went to that school, Tsuna very well might not live to see the next day. This wasn't just a simple lie anymore, this could very well determine Tsuna's life as an individual but also in existence. Tsuna never trusted his father and he always knew that he disliked him, hated him even, but he never thought that it would reach such lengths that his father would so much as have him killed if he stepped out of line again.

"I understand," Tsuna replied and with that the line went dead.

Standing alone in the middle of living room, Tsuna couldn't help but feel fear fill him and keep him frozen to spot. Swallowing thickly, Tsuna shakenling got ready for bed, but sleep didn't come easily this night.

The check in time at the school was at twelve in the afternoon, but given the time it takes to drive there and the one hour difference, Tsuna and the movers had left at four in the morning.

Tsuna had yawned tiredly and changed into the clothes he had set out last night and got ready. Once the movers had gotten everything, Tsuna looked at his apartment one last time before he closed the door and left the key in his renter's mailbox. With that done, Tsuna joined a fellow in the front name George who was a very big man but was also very kind hearted. They talked momentarily, getting introductions out of the way earlier, before Tsuna had unintentionally fallen asleep.

Tsuna had apologized for his rudeness when he had woken up, but George had dismissed it with a wave of his hand and a laugh. They talked more now that Tsuna was finally awake and had stopped at a gas station that was a few miles ahead for some breakfast. Tsuna had gotten some coffee since they didn't have any warm tea or hot chocolate and bought himself a pastry that they had in a glass case. It was as good enough breakfast that he was going to get.

After a few more hours of driving, they finally made it to the school. The school itself was large and grand, made from old French architecture that the city is known for. There were several students around wearing dance clothing or holding cases filled with instruments. There were several people with family. No one carried as much as Tsuna did and he felt somewhat embarrassed that he had brought everything with him.

With some encouragement from George, Tsuna went to the front desk and got the visitor passes for the movers. All of them went upstairs, joking around since they didn't understand a word of French. One man had slapped Tsuna on the back like a proud father and joked around with George of how brilliant Tsuna was. Tsuna had blushed and rubbed the now sore spot, but he didn't retaliated.

The dorm was big enough to hold mabe two more people; however, from the papers, he only had one roommate by the name of Renato Esposito. Luckily, the dorm was already furnished with a couple of couches in the main room, a medium size kitchen, with a bathroom, and three bedrooms. The walls were bare and there were a couple of shelves next to the mantle of the closed off fireplace.

At first, it looked a little dull since the whole room was white, except the floor which was a dark brown, almost black, in color. One of the movers had whistle in surprise and they all started to laugh, exploring the place. With one final look, all of them went back downstairs and organized which was staying and which was going back to Squalo's. After a half an hour, Tsuna and the movers were finally bringing stuff upstairs, many of which were just boxes. Most of it just consisted of clothes, books, movies, nick-knacks, a few paintings that Tsuna had gotten from Xanxus over the years, kitchen utensils, etc.

When the movers were done, they all patted Tsuna's head affectionately and wished him luck with school and left. It was quiet now that Tsuna was without the friendly men.

Tsuna had briefly wondered when his roommate was coming since the box office had already told him that he checked in, but Tsuna had yet to see him.

Walking towards the kitchen, someone spoke.

"Finally here, huh?" said a familiar voice behind Tsuna.

Tsuna had almost screamed in shock, but he held it back and it sound more like a choke.

There was a deep chuckle that Tsuna noted was filled with amusement.

Once Tsuna was able to breath properly, the stranger huffed and stepped out of the shadow, entering the light that made itself known from the windows. Tsuna's eyes had widen at the sight, taking in the extremely good looks of Reborn. Dark, stone-eyes bore at the brunet as he made his way closer. The features were sharp and clean and his suit was pressed without a single wrinkle. He looked just like he did at the ball. Except, why was he here now?

A heavy pit fell deep within Tsuna as he connected some dots.

"Oh no, " Tsuna whispered to himself, his eyes never straying far from the man before him.

The man smirked as if he could read his mind and flicked his fedora upwards before speaking a small greeting, "Chaos."

"What are you doing here?"

Reborn chuckled, his eyes narrowing just a tad and crossed his arms against his chest. Titling his head slightly, he answered. "Isn't obvious. Surely even you can figure it out."

And Tsuna did, but he was hoping he was wrong. His father sent him. That had to be the only reason. The talk from last night ranged in his head and Tsuna felt himself pale.

Reborn took a few more steps until he was in front of him and stared him down. His dark eyes observed him, watching for any strange movement or reaction. Tsuna had squeaked at how close they were.

"My father sent you, didn't he?"

Reborn hummed in reply and Tsuna took that as a yes. "And I'm guessing you're going to report back to him then, aren't you?"

Reborn didn't answer this time, he just continued to watch him. After a few more a seconds of brief silence, Tsuna felt his heart beat faster. He was finally here and now it was going to all be taken away from him. He felt tears form in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. He had finally done it and it was all for nothing. He didn't even have time to enjoy his time, let alone even take one class. Before Tsuna could truly reach a panic attack, a gentle hand fell on his shoulder. The older man had yet to release him from his grasp, and continued to watch him with those dark eyes. The warm and careful touch of Reborn's fingers burned through the fabric and onto his skin. Blinking away the tears, Tsuna had barely registered that Reborn had said something.

"What," Tsuna said.

A small frown fell on his lips, but Reborn answered him anyway.

"I'm not going to report to your father," he said.

Tsuna felt his whole body shake and fear had yet to leave him.

"Why?"

"Because, while your father did indeed sent me to keep an eye on you, someone else told me to help you."

There was no one that Tsuna could think of that was powerful enough to override his father's command. At least, nobody that liked him enough to do it. Not even Xanxus had that kind of power and he was the only one would do such a thing.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't get caught or do anything embarrassing," continued Reborn. " So don't worry your pretty little head. You're secret's safe with me."

"What about my dad?"

"What about him?" shot back Reborn. Reborn had sat down on the couch right across from Tsuna. Even if Reborn had to look up at him given the change in positions, Tsuna couldn't help but feel that he was still be stared down upon.

"What are you going to tell him?"

Reborn was silent again but he told him his answer after a bit.

"I'm going to tell him that you are currently in the states, living with your uncle Xanxus. That's the plan, isn't?"

"Then why are you here? Why did you even tell me anything."

Reborn, Tsuna knew, could hide away if he wanted to. There was no doubt in his mind that Reborn could hide his presence and make it known when he wanted to. Then why was he here? He could have gone this whole time without Tsuna knowing. Hell, Tsuna didn't even know he was being followed, let alone for how long.

Reborn chuckled again. It rumbled within his chest and he shook ever so slightly. His eyes were filled with mirth, as if he knew something he didn't and found it to be ever so pleasing.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at that.

"Well, where else will I be? How can I be a student here and not even live in my own dorm with my roommate?"

 _What_? Tsuna swallowed thickly and blinked a few times. Perhaps he didn't hear correctly and was about to ask him if he could repeat that, but his expression alone told him everything he needed to know.

Raising his eyebrow at the brunet's wide eye expression, Reborn had a slight smirk on his face and amusement danced in his eyes.

Reborn wasn't lying.

"How did you even get in? What are you majoring in?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, now isn't it?"

And with that Reborn chuckled one last time and walked into the room on the left. Guess he chose which room was his.

Tsuna had sighed and stared at the counter. With nothing better to do, Tsuna picked a room and began to unpack his things.


End file.
